


A Fragile Heart

by ericsonclan



Series: Cherry Blossoms and Muted Voices [23]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Blood and Injury, Children, F/F, Fear, Friendship, Gen, Injury Recovery, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26796124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsonclan/pseuds/ericsonclan
Summary: The four runaways try to continue to heal from the traumatic event.
Relationships: AJ | Alvin Jr. & Clementine (Walking Dead), Allison & Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running), Louis & Tenn & Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running), Louis & Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running), Minerva & Sophie (Walking Dead: Done Running), Prisha & Clementine (Walking Dead), Prisha & Willy (Walking Dead: Done Running), Prisha/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running), Renata/Minnie (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Series: Cherry Blossoms and Muted Voices [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863499
Kudos: 2





	A Fragile Heart

**Author's Note:**

> (by Linnea)

Louis’ heart felt like it could explode as he wandered forward towards the metal door that stood slightly ajar. His legs felt heavy beneath due to the fear of what he may find behind the door. Louis’ hand pushed open the door, his heart falling to the bottom of his feet when he saw Violet there chained to the wall. A copious amount of blood was pooled below her lifeless form. Rushing forward, Louis immediately tried to break her out. Short, pained sobs emitted from his throat as he struggled to release his friend from the chains. But it was no use. Violet remained motionless, her head fallen and her body bloodied and bruised.

Louis froze for a moment when a horrifying thought entered his mind. Gingerly he moved his hand towards Violet’s neck, hoping and praying that there would be a pulse. As the seconds dwindled, Louis’ fear became overwhelming. There was no pulse and when he pulled back his hand was coated in blood. Louis shook his head, unwilling to accept this as reality. Violet couldn’t be dead. There was no way. He took shaky steps back when all of a sudden he lost his footing and hit the floor with a harsh thud.   
When he glanced up to see what he had fallen over he saw Prisha’s from, limp and still. Louis scrambled to his feet and desperately shook Prisha, tears falling from his face and hitting the samurai’s blood-soaked garb. Louis’ blurry vision looked between his two friends. A low gurgle rang out from Louis’ throat as he crumbled to his knees, his head pressed against the cold brick floor as he sobbed. His heart shattered and will broken. 

Louis jolted from his sleep, his chest rising and falling at a rapid pace from the nightmare. He could hear his heart pounding in his ears as the tears pricked at his eyes. Shakily Louis ran his fingers through his sweat-drenched dreadlocks that fell back, covering his guilt-ridden eyes. His gaze wandered around the darkened room. He could tell from how much the dream had shook him that there was no way he’d get any more sleep. 

So instead he decided it would be best to spend some time with his thoughts outside. Rising to his feet, Louis gently opened the bedroom door and wandered out to the backyard of the orphanage only to be surprised when he noticed Clementine already sitting on the steps, a thoughtful yet pained look was in her eyes. As soon as he took a step forward, Clementine jumped up to her feet and reached for her holster that remained empty as a sign of good faith. 

“Oh,” Clementine’s shoulders relaxed when she saw who it was. “Hi, Louis.”

Louis gave a short wave and made his way over to his friend, joining her on the steps. It was still dark out but the sun seemed to be slowly peeking up from its nightly hiding place. He looked over at Clementine and noticed the deep circles under her eyes. She hadn’t been sleeping well, her appearance made that clear. Louis couldn’t blame her, he probably didn’t look much better. He certainly didn’t feel better. His anxiety swirled within his heart as he glanced away when Clementine looked his way. She studied his face for a minute before speaking up. “Tough night?”

Louis nodded, his throat tightening from the nightmare that was still raw in his mind.

“Me too,” Clementine’s voice was rough. “Can’t seem to shake it.” Her gaze watched the rising sun that started to brighten the areas closest to it. Louis shifted in his spot, nervously playing with one of his dreadlocks as his eyes remained on the ground. 

He then glanced over Clem’s way, causing the detective to look towards Louis. _Dream?_

“Yeah, it’s always the same,” Clementine’s voice was tight. “I see them if...” Clementine took a shaky breath, tears threatening to escape her amber eyes. “If we were too late.” The detective covered her face with her hands, letting the emotions take over. Her body shook as tears started to slip through her fingers. Louis watched her for a moment before wrapping her up in a hug. His own body shook as he tightened his grip around her. Clementine returned the gesture in kind. Both of them sat there in each other’s embrace, letting the weight of it all hit them. To think that a few months ago Clementine had been their enemy, desperately chasing them around Japan in hopes to bring them to justice. Yet here she was now weeping for the samurai and ex-yakuza that she’d been after. Clementine had bonded with the trio just as they had with her. Louis had especially grown to trust her more and open up on a much deeper level since the day that Violet and Prisha had been taken. The pair had barely reached their friends in time. It created an unbreakable bond between them, one where they could lean on each other no matter what. Louis pulled away from Clementine. 

_We’ll keep them safe._ Louis’ face had become slick with tears. 

“Yeah, we will.” Clementine smiled over at Louis while she wiped at her tears. “No matter what. We’ll always be by their sides.” 

Louis’ face brightened for a second and he locked eyes with Clementine who seemed relieved after her conversation with Louis. Her expression changed, however, when she saw the look of doubt in Louis’ eyes as they fell to the ground, a nervousness that carried throughout his whole body. His hands nervously fidgeted with his haori.

“Louis,” Clementine placed a hand on his arm. 

Louis looked up at Clem then glanced away. _You can. Keep them safe._

Clementine studied her friend’s body language, a small frown pulled on the corners of her lips. “We both can.”

Louis shook his head. He then pointed at himself before signing a single word: _Weak._

“Louis,” Clementine grabbed his shoulders “You’re not weak. You helped save them. You saved both Violet and Prisha’s lives.”

Louis didn’t seem convinced by the detective’s words. Instead his feet idly brushed against the dirt. He shook his head then pointed towards Clem’s holster. _Teach._

It took a second for Clementine to put the two and two together. Her eyes widened before hardening. 

“No.”

Louis looked surprised by Clementine’s harsh tone. Even the detective seemed startled.

“If you want to get better at protecting, focus on hand to hand combat. I can help you with that. But Louis,” Clem locked eyes with the dreadlocked boy. “Unless I think it’s absolutely necessary, I won’t teach you how to fire a gun. Because one wrong move could mean someone’s life.”

Louis’ face fell. He understood why she refused but it still made him feel down. There was a long pause between them, the air tense and sad. 

That was until the detective spoke up. “How about we visit Vi and Prisha as soon as they wake up? Knowing them, they probably already are.'' Clementine looked over and saw the excitement and happiness in Louis’ eyes that made her feel more relaxed. He nodded and rose to his feet. Clementine soon joined him, a wave of relief washing over her. She was thankful that she was able to guide the conversation onto a more positive note. Especially since she could tell how frazzled both of them still were. 

When they peeked inside the infirmary they noticed that both Violet and Prisha were already up. The samurai was propped up against her pillow and was in the middle of a conversation with the ex-yakuza when they felt the presence of their friends. 

“Good morning,” Prisha smiled over at Clementine who strolled forward and placed two chairs in between the pair of beds.

“Morning. You two sleep alright?”

“As well as we could.” Violet shifted in her bed, a short hiss escaping her lips that made Prisha glance over with concern. “I’m fine, Prisha. I promise.” Violet smiled over at her lover who seemed more settled by Violet’s words. 

Louis glanced up at Violet then focused on the floor again. Violet could tell that the relationship between them had shifted in a way that she hoped would return to how it was. Both of them felt too guilty to talk about the events of what happened and since Violet still hadn’t read the letter, she felt it best to focus on other things for now. 

“How about you two?” Prisha’s voice drew the others’ attention. “Did you sleep well?”

It didn’t take Violet or Prisha long to pick up on the fact that they hadn’t. But neither Clem nor Louis wanted to talk about it. Instead they pushed for lighter conversations. The four of them didn’t want to stir up anything so they all went along with it until they heard a knock at the door.

“Hey, look at you four just being good pals,” Renata strolled forward while Minnie stayed by the doorway. The yakuza’s eyes still held doubt in them when she glanced at the group. “I’m here to check and redress bandages.” Renata said, stepping forward. Clementine and Louis rose to their feet and moved out of the way. Renata hummed happily as she first worked on Prisha who seemed to have warmed up to the bright and bubbly caretaker. After she had finished the samurai’s redressing, she moved to Violet, applying a generous amount of ointment to the copious wounds. “Well, I’d say you two are doing great! Before you know it you’ll be up and back to your usual selves.” 

Prisha and Violet remained quiet at those words. Both of them knew that they wouldn’t be returning to how it was but rather accepting a new normal. 

“It’d be nice to leave this room. It’s driving me crazy,” Violet grumbled, wincing and letting out a shaky breath when Renata reapplied the bandage over the ex-yakuza’s right eye.

“Well, why not?” Renata’s statement took aback everyone in the room. 

“Ren,” Minnie strode forward. “No.”

“Min,” Renata rose to her feet and strolled over to her lover. “Why not?”

“You know why not.” Minnie’s face hardened. “They could-”

“Do nothing.” Renata stated in a matter-of-fact tone. “As much as they are healing, they’re still super weak. All I’m offering them is a chance at some fresh air. Besides, Louis and Clem have listened to both you and Soph’s requests about being weaponless.”

Minnie looked into Renata’s eyes. “Sophie and I-”

“Are being dummies. Look,” Renata grabbed both of Minnie’s hands. “I know that you’re worried about all of us and want to protect us. I know that, it’s one of the reasons why I love you.” Renata’s statement made Minnie’s face turn bright red. 

“Ren,”

“But I know they are good people. Just like I knew that you and Sophie were when you first stumbled onto the orphanage.”

Minnie remained quiet for a moment, her mind in deep thought. “Alright, but no weapons.”

“Alright!” Renata looked around the room. “As long as you have no weapons you’re free to roam the backyard.” Without another word she pulled Minnie out of the room.

“Well, shall we?’ Prisha glanced around at her companions.

“Yeah, let’s go after breakfast.” Clementine agreed. “Louis and I will grab you two some.” The detective then led the way out of the room along with Louis and soon the pair returned with food. The four ate their meal and Louis quickly gathered up the dishes and toted them back to the kitchen before returning. 

“Louis, you help up Violet and I’ll get Prisha.” Clementine instructed.

Louis nodded his head and immediately jogged over to Violet, gingerly wrapping his arm around her back. Violet winced as she rose from her spot, short tight breaths escaping her lips as she walked forward. Louis looked over with concern which Violet picked up on in an instant. 

“I’m fine, Lou,” Violet forced a smile. “Just not used to it yet.”

Prisha watched as Louis and Violet slowly made their way through the doorway. 

“You ready, Prisha?” Clementine’s voice appeared before the samurai.

“Yes,” Prisha accepted her friend’s help and soon the pair was walking side by side, slowly inching towards the back door. 

When they pushed open the door they were met with the loud sounds of children playing together. Clementine looked over and saw that a group of orphans were chasing Renata before dogpiling her. Renata giggled loudly and pleaded to be freed, admitting defeat as she sprawled out of the ground. Next to her was Minnie who jogged around with an orphan on her back. A warm smile was on her face, her arms outstretched as she pretended to be a giant bird guiding the child through the bright blue sky. A few feet away was Sophie who was talking animatedly, reenacting a tale as a group of children listened. A boy with shaggy light brown hair and a gap-toothed smile listened in awe while a girl with straight black hair and tan skinned sat beside him. The faintest of smiles was on her face as the boy talked with her while they listened to Sophie’s wild tale. Everything stopped though when they heard the back door shut, revealing the group of four. Minnie and Sophie shared a look before returning to their activities while Renata continued to struggle to break free from the dogpile. 

Clementine could tell Prisha was already exhausted. “Let’s stop here.”

“Alright,” Prisha complied and sat down on the stairs. 

Violet was about to offer to stay with Prisha when a tall child with a deep faded scar on the side of his face walked up. He had a pile of papers and pencils in his hands. 

“Hi Clem, hi Louis. Are these your friends?” The young boy looked at Violet who was leaning pretty severely against Louis’ shoulder. 

Louis nodded excitedly, the brightest smile on his face that Violet had seen from him since the day she was taken. 

“Yeah, our best friends,” Clementine spoke up. “Violet, Prisha, this is Tenn.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you,” Prisha gave a small smile. 

Violet nodded in agreement. 

“It’s nice to meet you two. Louis, you wanna draw?” Tenn held up the art supplies. “Your friend can come too.” 

Louis nodded his head and waved goodbye to Prisha and Clem before moving over with Violet to a shady spot underneath a tree where he helped prop her up against it. 

Violet let out a shaky breath. “Thanks.”

Louis took a spot beside her, immediately holding her hand in his. She could tell by the grip on it how worried he was. Like he was fearful that the moment he let go she would disappear. Violet’s grip tightened around Louis’ hand as she accepted a pencil given to her by Tenn. 

The yakuza twins looked a bit wary when they noticed Violet and Louis sitting with Tenn but quickly went back to their games. Every so often though they would glance over that way. 

Louis immediately got to work on a drawing, trying to hide it from Violet’s gaze, but she was too busy trying her best to even draw properly. She was planning on drawing stars but considering how shitty her depth perception and sight were it probably would look more like a mess.

“I like your drawing,” Tenn’s voice made Violet glance up at the young boy. “You’re drawing stars, right?”

“Yeah,” Violet mumbled. “I like stars.”

“What about you, Louis? What are you drawing?” Tenn looked up from his spot on the ground but Louis covered his art in an instant. “Oh, is it a secret?”

Louis nodded wildly, his dreadlocks bouncing this way and that. 

Tenn looked at Louis with a gentle smile. “Okay, will you show me afterwards?”

Louis considered it for a moment then nodded with a warm smile. The trio continued to talk every so often here and there while they drew until their first drawings were complete. 

“Well, it looks like shit, but,” Violet tossed forward her piece of paper that swayed back and forth in the wind before falling down. 

Tenn grabbed it, a soft smile immediately appearing on his face. “I like it,” The young boy’s words made Violet’s eye widen then soften as she glanced away, a ghost of a smile on her lips. 

“What about yours, Louis?” Tenn asked.

Louis revealed his drawing that was of the four that had traveled together: Clem, Louis, Violet and Prisha. All four were standing in a line holding hands. Violet glanced at the picture that went in and out of focus with her damaged eyesight before looking up at her friend. Even though he appeared blurry, Violet could sense the nervousness.

“It’s better than mine,” Violet mumbled, causing Louis to beam for a moment. He then gave her hand a gentle squeeze before turning to face Tenn and pointing at him.

“My turn?” Tenn looked at Louis and Violet who both seemed excited to see it. Tenn turned over his picture that revealed the twins both smiling as they stood beside him. It was clear that those two yakuza were near and dear to this young boy’s heart. “They’re really nice. Both of them look out for all of us. They can just get too caught up in it sometimes.” Tenn looked over at Minnie and Sophie who both brightened when he waved at them. 

Violet knew that Tenn was right but remained silent regardless. Her eye wandered over to Prisha and Clem who were still by the stairs. Suddenly she felt Louis tug on her kimono coat, a hopeful look in his eyes that she would draw again. For some reason his look changed to one of guilt though when she continued. The underlying tension was still ever-present between them but that didn’t stop them from spending time together. So the three continued to draw while a boy with an afro sprinted by and made his way over to the detective and samurai.

“Clem!” The boy smiled up at the detective. “You wanna play tag?” 

Clementine immediately brightened when she saw the young boy. She had grown rather fond of him over the time she had spent at the orphanage so far. She was pulled from her excitement, however, when she remembered that Prisha was still there and if she went she would be leaving her alone.

“Go on,” Prisha smiled over at Clementine. “It seems like both of you want to play.”

Clementine studied her friend’s face and gave a short nod. “Alright,” She looked back at the young boy. “You better get ready, AJ, cause I’m known as the best tagger in the world!” Clementine declared proudly with her hands on her hips.

AJ’s eyes grew large with wonder until he shook his head. “Nah, I’m the best.”

“Well, we’ll just have to see,” Clementine ruffled AJ’s afro then tapped his shoulder. “Tag, you’re it!” 

“Hey, that’s not fair!” AJ’s slight frown dissipated in seconds and soon he was laughing as he chased the detective. 

Prisha watched in amusement; a faint, ever-present pain ebbed throughout her body. But she was enjoying the fresh air and the beauty of the Japanese countryside. How long they would be able to stay here was still unclear, but she would enjoy the small pleasant moments that came with it. She was pulled from her thoughts when the gap-toothed boy dashed forward. He skidded to a stop in front of Prisha. His large eyes studied her with curiosity.

“Hello,” Prisha smiled over at the boy who seemed shocked for a moment before he spoke.

“Hi,” His voice sounded rough but his eyes soon lost the nervousness in them and started to shine with awe. “Are you a samurai?”

“I aspire to be. Whether or not I hold merit as one,” Prisha paused, knowing what she would say to that question before she took a deep breath, “Is yet to be seen.”

“That’s. So. Cool!” The boy exclaimed loudly. “Do you have a katana? Where’s your cool armor? How many bad guys have you taken down?”

Prisha’s mind spun from all the questions. The boy seemed to pick up on that fact and gave an apologetic smile. “Sorry, you’re just really cool. I’ve always wanted to be a samurai.” The boy nervously bounced on the balls on his feet.

“A worthy aspiration. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Prisha Chakyar, first daughter of the Chakyar house.” 

“Willy. Don’t have a last name that I know of. I’m one of the older kids here!” Willy declared proudly with a grin that prominently displayed his gap teeth. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you,” Prisha smiled, amused by the boy’s enthusiasm. “If I may ask, why are you interested in becoming a samurai?”

“To protect those I care about and the innocent!” Willy flashed a smile. “That and because they’re super cool! They always try to be fighters of justice and look out for the little guys. Like me and the other kids!”

“A wise answer.”

“Can you show me some of your moves?” Willy’s eyes danced with excitement. 

Prisha’s face fell. “My apologies, but in my state I can’t.”

“Oh,” Willy’s face fell before brightening up. “That’s okay. I can wait.” He took a seat next to the samurai. 

“Do other children here wish to be samurai or is it simply your dream?” Prisha glanced over at the young boy.

“Just mine. Tenn wants to be an artist.” Willy pointed at the boy who was sitting by Louis and Violet. “AJ just wants to be strong.” Willy nodded over to the young afroed boy who giggled as Clementine attacked him with a barrage of tickles. “And Allie wants to join the yakuza.” He gestured over to a girl with straight black hair and tanned skin. His face suddenly became more somber. “But Sophie and Minnie don’t want her to. They say yakuza are dangerous and only rotten people join.” Willy shook his head. “But that can’t be true since they’re yakuza and really cool and nice.”

Prisha thought about her response for a moment. “Perhaps a rare few are the exception, not the standard.” She looked over at the twins who were having a piggyback race with some of the orphans. Sophie laughed as she ran ahead with the kid securely on her back, but based on the competitive, confident smile on Minnie’s face the race was far from over. Prisha then glanced over at Violet who had a small, gentle smile on her face while she spoke with Tenn and Louis. 

“Maybe, but I don’t think I can change Allie’s mind. Sophie and Minnie keep telling everyone to not join but she doesn’t seem to care.” Willy’s head rested on top of his knees. 

Prisha stared at the boy for a second then looked away. “You obviously care about her. My best advice is to simply be there for her.” 

Willy nodded, a huge grin on his face. “Always!”

Prisha couldn’t help but smile. This boy’s enthusiasm was infectious. She glanced back over Violet’s way and saw that Tenn and Louis had gone to join in the game of tag with Clementine and AJ. She wondered if she should try to join them, but she wanted to talk more with Willy and besides it seemed like someone wanted to talk with Violet. The one Willy called Allie was walking over towards the tree where the ex-yakuza rested.

Violet leaned her head back. Her eye tried to focus on the game of tag that Clem and Louis were playing with AJ and Tenn, but it was starting to become too much for her vision to handle. She sat there for a while when all of a sudden she heard someone sit beside her. Violet tried to stand up defensively only for the pain to be too much. It didn’t seem to matter though since it was only one of the orphans: a young girl with black hair and tanned skin. The girl glanced over at Violet then returned her gaze back over to where Prisha was sitting with a young boy.

“Heard you’re yakuza.” the girl said simply.

“Yeah, I was.” Violet mumbled.

“But not anymore?” She looked over at Violet.

“No.”

The two sat in silence for a few minutes. Violet couldn’t tell what the kid’s goal was in coming to sit next to her. It wasn’t like she could play any games with her, but based on first impressions this girl didn’t seem to have come over to ask. She kept looking over at the kid that was sitting with Prisha. Violet wondered why that was when the girl spoke up again.

“I want to join the yakuza.”

“Why?”

Because of the yakuza who saved me.” The girl gestured over to Sophie and Minnie. She slowly lifted the corner of her shirt revealing what looked to be one of many long burn marks. “Some asshole was going to kill me but they saved me. Killed him before he killed me.”

Violet’s eye grew larger than softened. She looked at the girl and saw the same look of admiration and awe deep within her eyes that Violet had for Molly when she’d first met her. An admiration that drove her to join the yakuza at such a young age.

“But they won’t let me. So I’ll wait until I can.” The girl stated in a matter-of-fact tone. 

“Don’t join.” Violet’s voice had a thick level of warning that seemed to irk the kid. 

“Your opinion doesn’t matter to me.” The girl snapped.

“Then why did you come over to sit by me?” Violet’s question was met with silence. The silence grew to an uncomfortable height until Violet rose. She struggled as she grasped the tree to stand up straight. When she did she took off her kimono coat with a sharp hiss; an immense amount of pain was shooting throughout her body. Violet moved forward in front of the girl and tore off the bandage covering her eye even though it made her feel sick with pain. 

“All of this,” Violet took a deep breath, causing new blood to taint some of her abdominal bandages, “Is thanks to yakuza. All that’s waiting for you if you join is pain and death.” Violet’s face felt like it was on fire as the breeze cut against the raw skin. Her body screamed out in pain but she needed this kid to hear what she was saying. 

The girl stared in silence at Violet’s multiple injuries. 

“Those two’s good acts are because of who they are, not their clan or any other yakuza.” Violet stared at the girl who shifted in and out of focus. Both remained quiet until Violet moved forward and nearly keeled over in pain as she reached for her kimono coat. Clementine and Louis rushed over to help while Prisha struggled to get up to her feet, a worried expression on her face. The kid beside Prisha tried to help her when she winced in pain.

“I’m fine,” Violet snapped then proceeded to sharply cough, making her whole body scream out in agony.

Louis didn’t wait a second longer and immediately supported his friend who seemed absolutely drained. Clementine picked up the eye bandage and returned to her friend’s side. Violet stumbled forward with help from Louis and Clem when the girl spoke up.

“Allison,” Her dark eyes locked with Violet’s when the ex-yakuza glanced back. 

“Violet.” The ex-yakuza studied Allison’s face; only a hint of respect was on it. Her eyes seemed to be in turmoil between what Violet had said and her dream. That was good enough for Violet. The ex-yakuza stumbled forward and soon was placed on the steps beside Prisha.

“Violet,” Prisha’s bandaged hand cupped Violet’s face. “Are you alright?’ Her eyes searched Violet’s for answers.

“I’m fine,” Violet leaned into Prisha’s warmth for a second then held the samurai’s hand in her own. Her eyes wandered over to the girl who was talking with the boy that had sat beside Prisha. “Just had something I needed to say.”


End file.
